


Little Sevvie

by bulldog0701



Series: Little Sevvie 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Lucius, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just a hint of, Lonely Severus, M/M, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, Sad Lucius Malfoy, Sad Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulldog0701/pseuds/bulldog0701
Summary: The Mirror of Erised is said to lead to insanity by showing people things they can never have. But what abut when it shows you something you needed to see and it leads to something wonderful?Can 100% be read as a stand alone One Shot, but I will be adding another part to this series, but read the note at the end. Important.





	Little Sevvie

Little Sevvie

All of Severus Snapes life he had been alone. That has been the only constant he has ever had. No one would stay long, and even if they did, it was to use him. The only person who had ever really been there for him without expecting anything in return had been Lily, and look where that had gone. She was dead because of him.

So when he saw himself in the Mirror of Erised, being held by a faceless man and looking well and truly happy, Severus could do nothing but cry. Realising how utterly and completely lonely he was.

In an effort to feel less alone, Severus went to the only person he felt entirely comfortable around.

Lucius Malfoy was not necessarily someone he talked to often, but after he had seen the fresh scars on Severus’ wrist back after Lily had left him, he had become something of a special confidant. Not only would Severus go to him when he needed help staying out of the darkness, but Lucius would also come to Severus whenever he needed to cry about how Narcissa hurt him.

She had been verbally abusing him and bringing other men into their bed for years, and Lucius was only just able to keep Draco from seeing just how bad it had gotten. Severus was still trying to convince him to leave her and file a law suit or something. He needed to get himself and Draco out of that house. It was a little easier in recent months, however, as Draco was finally being sent to Hogwarts.

So when Severus showed up in the Malfoy cottage Lucius had been using every night since September, he gravitated to the blond man in the kitchen just putting his food into the oven to broil. When he looked over, a concern sticken looked crossed his face and Severus realised he hadn't stopped crying since he had left the mirror room. He fell into the arms of the man in front of him as he ran to embrace Severus.

“Sev?” Lucius called, but Severus couldn’t speak. His throat had closed in the effort to hold back the sounds of his sobs. “Sev, lets go sit down.” Lucius spelled his oven off with a wave of his wand and led Severus into the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, Severus was basically sat in Lucius’ lap with how close they were and his head was tucked into the blondes warm shoulder in an effort to stem the tears and hide his face.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Severus made a small gasping noise as he tried to inhale between his sobs and he lifted his eyes to meet the silver ones watching him in concern and slight fear. It took a lot to make Severus Snape cry.

“I just- I just realised how alone I am, Lucius. There is no one to go home to after classes, no one to hold me when I need it or to calm me down when I’m over reacting to stupid things. I am alone. And I have been for twenty years. Even you and and I talk maybe only twice a month. I don’t want to be alone anymore, Lucius. I can't take it. It hurts too much.”

Severus had stopped crying, but his voice broke over and over as he was trying to speak. Lucius was looking at him with something like sympathy. Or empathy. Severus didn’t know the difference.

“Oh Sev. I had always wondered, but I never wanted to ask because of your stubborn pride. I always thought you were just good at being alone and didn't let it bother you. I am so sorry that I didn’t see how much you were hurting. I always came to you with my grief over Narcissa but I never thought to ask you how you were. If you were happy. I am so sorry.” Lucius looked truly remorseful as he held tighter to Severus, holding the back of his head to his chest, almost petting him.

Severus sniffled. “It is not your fault. You know I hide everything from everyone. Its how I defend myself. I honestly didn't even realise how much it was effecting me until tonight when I looked into the Mirror of Erised and saw myself being held by another man. I looked happy, Lucius. I can’t remember the last time I felt truly happy.” Severus held onto one of the other mans arms with one hand and his shirt with the other. He had never been comforted like this. He felt relieved.

Lucius was lost in thought. He wanted to do something for this man. This man who had been there for him through everything. All of his wifes abuse and his emotions over not wanting to leave her. But if he wanted Severus to be happy, he knew he would have to go. Severus would never listen to him if he didn't.

“Stay here for the night. And any night you want. I’ve decided I’m going to leave Narcissa, so I will be alone too. We both need someone in our lives and with our relationship being what it is, I believe we are the best people to be there for each other. I now all of your masks and you see through all of my sneers. We could be good for each other, Sev.”

Severus looked up at him. He had never expected the man to leave his wife. He had always wanted that perfect marriage to the perfect woman. And then the rest of his statement hit him and he looked even more flustered than before.

“You mean- As best friends or as more than that?”

Lucius smiled down at th younger man. Not many people saw him as he did. Where other people saw a man who was pale with greasy hair and a large crooked nose, he has always seen a hurting child behind a mask. Someone who decided they didn't need anyone's approval as a way to hide how much they craved it. He saw someone who was beautiful. Inside and out.

“Whatever you want, Sevvie. I am more than willing to give you anything you want.” And with that, he leaned down and gave Severus a small kiss on the forehead.

Severus blushed a little and made something of an embarrassing squeak before hiding his head in Lucius chest again. Lucius gave a small chuckle and then Severus looked up again. He had a sparkling determination in his eyes and before he knew it, Lucius felt a short, light kiss on his cheek.

Severus blushed darker and hesitantly looked up into Lucius’ eyes. The older man smiled and very lightly kissed the lips that were just under his before pulling back and bringing the man on his lap even closer. They spend the rest of the night like that before they both got too tired to keep their eyes open any longer. They fell asleep snuggled up on Lucius’ bed, small smiles on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding another part to this series about Severus regressing and adding Harry to the relationship. I know that is not everyones cup of tea, which is why I wrote this as a stand alone.


End file.
